The Wasteland
by creativebot
Summary: A man who has experienced a post-nuclear war and for the rest of his life he made it on his own out in the Wasteland. Nothing but a wide open field of dirt, where old and shattered buildings lay, leaves and grass stripped from the land.
1. Prologue

**The Wasteland**

**Characters:  
- Jason Johnson (Narrator/Main Character)  
- Steven Johnson (Father)  
- Mary Johnson (Mother - Deceased)**

**Important Information:  
**_The story is narrated by the main character, Jason Johnson. A man who has experienced a post-nuclear war and for the rest of his life he made it on his own out in the Wasteland. Nothing but a wide open field of dirt, where old and shattered buildings lay, leaves and grass stripped from the land. Radiation has infected food, water, and creatures that survived the atomic bomb. As Jason adapts to his new (destroyed) environment, he learns to kill, and protect himself against strange and mysterious creatures. In search for his family in the Wasteland, they were separated by The Enclave. As Jason travels through the Wasteland he makes new friends and enemies along the way. New towns and cities that have been rebuilt and some are surprisingly still standing with only few exterior damages to the structures. _

_I will be posting new chapters every month hopefully. It all depends on my upcoming college schedule and work load. I am fairly new at writing stories like this so please leave me messages/reviews on things I could do to improve my writing. _

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fallout3/Bethesda.**

**Prologue**

It was a cold rainy day in the Capital Wasteland. Everything under my feet was completely muddy and it made my journey that much harder to travel on foot. What other way was I supposed to travel anyhow? All vehicles on this earth were destroyed from the impact of the nuke. Any food I was too find and eat was completely radiated and the flavor was gone. Things were starting to look bad ahead in the distance. I saw a group of Raiders hanging out in their camp.

There was a lot of smoke from their fire in the air and you could almost smell them from a mile away. As I neared closer to their camp I was getting myself mentally prepared to kill them all. I had a combat shotgun and 50 shells of ammo in my backpack. I also had 4 Stimpacks and some surgical tubing if anything serious was to happen to me in the fight. My father Steven Johnson is a scientist and taught me everything he knew. I take after him in the curiosity of building new inventions to make my life easier.

As I was preparing my shotgun, I had a flashback of me and my father playing catch outside…before the nuke was dropped. I remember I was playing baseball with my father in the backyard. It was warm and breezy outside. My mitt was all broke in from the summer before on my birthday in June. I was 14 years old at the time and loved to be outside and play sports. My father taught me how to throw a curve ball. Every time we played catch I used to show him how much better I was getting at throwing the curveball. We had some good times; I really don't remember getting in trouble with my parents when I was younger. Suddenly reality snapped back into my brain and there I was loading up my shotgun. As I got it all loaded I stood up carefully and peeked over the rock I was hiding behind. I was only about 100 yards from the Raiders camp site.

As I veered over the rock cautiously, a Raider was on the other side with a Laser Rifle pointed at my head. He said "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing with that shotgun boy!" I was scared out of my mind, but was ready for the worst. As I was about to open my mouth and say something sarcastic back at him, I activated my Stealthboy and slowly crouched down and eased away from the rock formation. The raider was shouting "Where the hell is he!?" and "Come here boy….I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just wanna have a talk with ya is all. Come out and we will talk like civil men." Of course I was thinking he can kiss my ass. There is no way I was going to show myself and believe that he just wanted to talk. I have seen what the Raiders have done to lonely wanderers in the Capital Wasteland and it's not even humane.

As I was slowly walking backwards in a crouched position I didn't know my Stealthboy had worn off. I finally bumped into something behind me and I turned my head slowly and looked up…..it was a Raider. He said "Well, well, well. What do we have here. Trying to sneak away from me boy?" He then lifted up his Laser rifle and smacked the end of it over my head and knocked me out.

**And the story begins. Hope your all pumped up for Chapter 1! **


	2. Lost then Found

**Chapter 1 – Lost then Found**

"Where am I?" Jason thought out loud.

"uggghhh my head hurts so damn bad. Damn Raiders." he yelled out in anger.

The Raiders heard him yelling and carrying on, so they went to go shut him up.

"Hey what is your name scoundrel?" said the Raider.

"None of your damn business." I said.

The raider furiously kicks me with a quick jab to my side. I cried out in pain and then fell to my side on the cold wet floor. I was filthy, tired, and sore.

I didn't know how much of this I could take. I had to do something, and quick! As I laid there on the cold floor I started to devise a plan on escaping this place.

It seemed as though I had been in this dark and cold place for days. After being knocked out by the raider I lost track of time. As I laid there on the floor, one of the raiders came running in and as he was fidgeting with his side holster to get his weapon out I quickly jumped up and nailed his ass to the ground with a fierce punch to the temple.

I quickly took his .44 Magnum and his ammo in his right pocket of his torn jeans and slowly looked around the corner through the next room. It was dark in every room.

"How the hell are these raiders running around this place when there is no light?" I thought.

I turned on my Pipboy4000 and started to navigate through and find a flash light feature on it somewhere. My father created this one day in his lab to help people in their journeys out in the Capital Wasteland.

It is by far one of his best inventions he has made since the Pipboy3000. This version is more up-to-date in technology in the Capital Wasteland. One of its key features is that its projects holographic images of the Pipboy screen and that you touch the image to navigate it.

I healed my wounds with a stimpack and continued to wander through the rooms. After running into walls and tables in the dark, I managed to find a staircase with an aura of light beaming down on me. It was so bright I went blind for a few seconds.

I got really dizzy and light headed and it was adventure just trying to get up the stairs after gaining my vision back. I think I was just in an old basement in some sort of factory or abandoned house. I was happy to find that there were no raiders on the first floor. I then figured out I was in someone's house. I scavenged through all the cupboards and drawers and took whatever I could find. There was some Nuka Cola in the fridge and some Dirty Water. Took everything and then went to the front of the house to take a peek out of the windows and make sure the coast is clear.

As I opened the door there was a large building in the distance. It looked as if it had 7 floors. I really couldn't tell because it looked as though something had taken a big chunk from the top of the building. The building was bare and showed the cubicles that used to be occupied by workers.

I ventured over to the building to see what it used to be….before the bomb had dropped and destroyed everything (well almost everything) in its path. As I was walking up the hill that held the building a man in the distance was heading towards me. I didn't know how to act or if I should just run into the building and hide.

I kept calm and kept walking in his direction. As we got closer I could tell that it wasn't a guy, but rather a girl. She was about as tall as me and very beautiful. It almost seemed too real for someone like her to be wandering the Capital Wasteland by herself. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her.

"Well it's strange bumping into you out here. You don't remember me?" the girl said.

"No actually, I don't think I do." I said.

"My name is Kate Gorbie, and I am a fellow Vault 101 Dweller just like you." She said.

"My father used to work with your father years ago in the labs of the Vault. We used to play all sorts of games together…..don't you remember??" she said hoping that Jason would say yes.

"No I am sorry, it's been almost 3 years since I left the vault. The only thing I remember was being casted back out into the Capital Wasteland after going back. Why are you out here?" I said.

"Same thing you are, wandering the Capital Wasteland. I wanted a change and to get away from the vault" she said with excitement.

"Good for you. If you don't mind me asking……would you…..want to have sex with me?" he said in embarrassment.

"That was awfully random. Why would you want to have sex with me when we haven't known each other very long?" she said while thinking if she would say yes.

"It's been three years since the bomb was dropped when I lost my virginity. Ever since it has been really hard to have a relationship or even get any….I'm sorry that was awfully rude of me to burst that question out. It won't happen again." He said ashamed.

"Well to be honest I feel the same way you do. So my answer is yes. Where should we go? There isn't much on this land anymore." She said.

"Well there is a shack just 2 miles from here. It is safe of course and it has a queen size bed in it with food and water if we get hungry." He said.

As we walked on they started talking and getting to know each other. It was hot out with the sun beating down on us as we walked slowly. We really started to like each other more and more as time passed.

"We are here" he said.

"Well it's not the best, but what is out here" she said laughing.

"Alright lets head in….I cannot take this heat anymore. I need some water" he said tiredly.

"Alright" she said.

The shack was cool inside compared to outside. There the fridge was in the back in the corner. I went to get a drink and relax for a minute before we started. I was very nervous and was thinking if she would actually enjoy it.

As I closed the fridge and put the half empty water bottle in the fridge, I turned around to find Kate laying the bed naked.

"You look……beautiful kate" he said with a shaky voice.

"Are you going to get undressed?" she asked in a perky voice.

"Hell yeah" he said all excitedly.

As I undressed and threw my cloths underneath the bed, I hopped in the bed next to her. My hand were slowly going over her body. Her skin as soft as silk. Her nipples were hard and big. I slowly worked my way down to her pussy. It was all wet and smooth. I couldn't help but pop a boner.

She giggled and said that it was cute. I didn't know if I should have took that as a compliment or just her making fun of my size. Don't get me wrong I was big…..only when I had a boner.

I started to loosen her up with my fingers. She was extremely tight. I had the hardest time getting 2 fingers in, but after a few times I was able to get 2 in there. I kept going and she was on the other end making this cute moaning sound. She spread her legs wide open and she said "keep going….ohhhh keep going. That feels so good."

First 2 fingers then 3, 4, and I got to the point where I got my whole fist inside of her. She was moaning more and more as I progressed. Finally I took my fist out and I positioned my body vertical with me. I slowly eased in. It felt so good and after I started to go in and out I found it very hard to stop.

She was screaming after I started to get faster and yelling "oh my god yes, YES, YES….keep going."

"Do you want me to slow down kate?" he asked.

"No please keep going, it feels so good" she said with a tiring look.

We were both getting tired after about 15 minutes. We were both pumped up about it which kept us going half the time. My adrenaline was extremely high. As I kept going in and out, in and out we finally stopped and I told her I was going to try something different.

I got up over her body and turned around facing her pussy. I lay down and told her to suck on my cock.

She placed my dick in her mouth and my face fringed. It felt wonderful, like she was overpowering my body and all I could do was picture her getting my dick all wet with her saliva.

I finally got used to it and put my mouth over her pussy and inserted my tongue. It tasted wonderful and I acted as if her pussy was a mouth and just started kissing and lick around and in it. She was very sensitive when I got to her g-spot. Her body got all tense and stiff.

After about 30 minutes of hot sex we were all tired out. We lay down besides each other naked and deep breathing.

"How was I?" I asked.

"This was the best sex I have ever had Jason." She said out of breath.

"You were amazing too. Thanks for this." I said.

"The please is all mine. I have a question Jason" she said turning her head to mine and staring into my eyes.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you on your journey out in the Capital Wasteland?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Why of course you can. I was just about to ask you that myself" he said.

"Oh Jason……I love you" she said all excited.

"I love you too Kate. We haven't known each other very long but I feel a connection with you that I have never had with other women" he said.

"I feel the same thing. I have never been with anyone who as said "I love you" back. They just wanted to get into my pants" she said in an angry tone.

"Didn't you think the same thing when I asked you to have sex with me?" he asked.

"Well at first I did sure, but it's after our long walk her I got to know you alittle more and you were certainly very different from all the other guys I have dated" she said.

"Yeah I am not the type to treat a lady like that. I wasn't raised like that. Most of my friends as a kid were all girls and I came to respect them more for who they are on the inside than on the outside" he said.

"And that's why I love you" she said smiling at me.

"Just for saying that I am going to give you head" she said randomly.

"Alright that sounds good" he said laughing.

"Just stay laying down and rest, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell asleep" she said.

"I will try not to but if I do sorry" he said laughing.

She moved towards the end of the bed and started to slowly suck on my dick. She was licking it as if it were candy. After about 5 minutes I fell asleep and she said once I woke up she kept going. I wasn't surprised and it didn't seem weird that she was continuing even after I dozed off.

It was finally morning and when I woke up she was still in bed sleeping. I slowly got up and put on my cloths. I was trying not to wake her. She looked so damn cute when she was sleeping. I was going to go out and take a leak.

* * *

**Pretty heated in the first chapter lol. Next chapter will focus on both Jason and Kate out in the Capital Wasteland meeting new friends,foes, and mutants.**

**Please reivew! :D  
**


End file.
